


Four wheeler

by lightvich



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-10
Updated: 2014-04-10
Packaged: 2018-01-18 21:44:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1443967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lightvich/pseuds/lightvich
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>prompt: Ian and mickey riding a four wheeler and ian takes mickey to a really nice view where they make out. Fluff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Four wheeler

“Gallagher what the fuck is this?” Mickey asked, staring at Ian who on the other hand, was just smirking like he was seeing his new toy.  
“It’s a four wheeler, Mick. Come on, let’s go.” He replied, moving towards the vehicle.  
“A four.. what? Go where? With that thing?” Mickey’s eyebrows shot incredibly high, but he started moving anyway, slowly, till he reached Ian.  
“Stop being a pussy Mick, and come here.” Ian said, reaching out to grab Mickey’s hand, who slipped away from him, looking slightly pissed.  
“I don’t need you to hold my fucking hand, I can do it on my own thank you.” He said, jumping right behind Ian. “And don’t ever call me pussy again.” He added, puching Ian lightly in the ribs.  
Ian just laughed and started driving, and only after a bit he felt Mickey relax, and ask him where they were heading.  
“Almost there big guy, don’t worry.” Ian joked, earning another poke on his side.  
He stopped after a while, parking on the side of a road, and turning to look at Mickey.  
“Why did you stop?” Mickey’s brows furrowed in confusion.  
“We’re here.”  
“You wanted to bring me.. here? To do what?”  
“I bet you didn’t even look around. Just take a look, Mick. Enjoy”  
At that, Mickey turned to the side, where he could see, quite shockingly, almost the entire city.  
“How.. wow. Nice view Gallagher. You wanna spread a blanket and look for shooting stars ne-” he couldn’t finish the sentence, though, because Ian’s lips were firmly pressed agains his.  
“Shut up Mickey. Enjoy, I said.” Ian murmured, crushing their lips back together.

**Author's Note:**

> you can always find me on tumblr, here http://runawaywithmegg.tumblr.com <3


End file.
